Reality Sucks
by Leader-Of-The-Pack
Summary: [Diary style] She liked his best friend, he was helping her get his friend, but what happens if one of them starts to like the other? will he..or she go for it and get attention or face rejection?. Cobra Story.
1. Chapter 1: Brothers Suck

Cobras are 15 in this story.

I don't own any of the characters of Stand By Me only the ones never heard of.

Just a little information: it has the lipsticks in it, but they go to the cobras school, and they are the cobras girls, anything that happens in this story with them does not happen in Let's Play Ball and vice versa.

****

Reality Sucks

****

1956

__

Dear diary

There are three reasons why I am writing in you (or this, I don't know what people call their diaries so I'm just going to call you, you!).

1) When I become an old woman, I can look back and laugh (or cry) about the things going through my head and what happened.

2) This will improve my writing skills and make me better at my spelling and shit (I forgot to say I tend to swear a lot) even though I don't want to become a writer, I want to be an actress like Marilyn Monroe, Judy Garland, Jane Russell, etc, of course I ain't beautiful like they are I'm just normal, average, a plain Jane.

3) I am bored, there is nothing to do in this shit-hole town all it is, is restaurants, sweet shops, food shops, more food shops and of course food shops, the only thing that is remotely interesting is the forest, but it's muddy and I don't like getting dirty.

So that's basically why I am writing in this, here's some information about me:

**Full name**- Heather Rose Grant  
**My age**- 15 bloody years old (people say the best years of your life is when you're a teenager but that's not true).  
**Parent's names**- Judy and Peter Grant  
**Siblings**- No, unless you count one annoying little brother who's ambition in life is to make my life a living hell, his name is Joseph and he is a 9 year old brat.  
**Fav musicians**- Buddy Holly, Elvis Presley, The Shirells, Connie Francis, The Chordettes.  
**Fav film **- There's no business like show business, Gentlemen prefer blondes.  
**What I look like**- short brown hair, green eyes.  
**School**- Rock High, dirty old stupid school, can you tell I hate it? There's only one person (oops I mean thing) that's good about it, you'll find out later.  
**Who/what I hate**- ACE MERRILL and The Cobras, The Lipsticks (dirty skags), bananas, little brothers, coffee, ice tea (cold tea, blah).  
**Who/what I love**- ACE MERRILL, cigarettes, alcohol (I'm addicted to those three things), chocolate, acting, make up, flowers, _hot_ tea, and animals (except dogs).

Yes you did read it right I do hate and love Ace Merrill it's a love/hate relationship, actually I don't have a relationship with him, he doesn't even know I exist.

I can't help fancying him (I think I love him like proper love) he's mysterious, hot, bad, bad, bad, bad and bad.

Mrs. Heather Merrill,

Mrs. Merrill,

Mrs. Ace Merrill, they sound good don't they, I especially like Mrs. Heather Merrill it has a nice ring to it.

I've even thought of names for our children and how many we are going to have, 3 girls and 2 boys, yes that does mean me and Ace are going to have sex five times (I'm dreading it).

Okay, I'm going a little bit to far in to the future, but I know it is going to be in the future. (here comes the bride all dressed in white). I'm back to reality NOW. (Do you Ace Merrill take Heather Grant to be your lawful wedded wife), sorry my imagination got the best of me, Ace, Ace, Ace.

Let me talk about something else rather then 'you know who' a.k.a Ace….

Do you want to know what he was wearing today? Oh shit that is about Ace, anyway he was wearing his tight black trousers with a tight blue T-shirt, ahh he's so gorgeous. For a 15 year old.

I don't know what I would do if this got into the wrong hands, okay I do know what I'll do I will kill myself, and if Ace found this I'd shoot myself five million trillion billion times, so I am making a vow that I will keep this diary with me all the time and not let you out of my sight.

I've got to go my mum's calling me for dinner.

Urgh I HATE MY BROTHER, why am I related to him? Why did my parents decide to have sex again and bring him in to the world?(eww disgusting thought) Wasn't I good enough for them? (my mum said I was a good kid, so then why did they need him?) Why can't I have a sister? I'd rather have a dog then him (even though I'm scared shitless out of them).

Do you want to know what he did? He dropped his dinner on the floor (by accident my arse) when my mum and dad were out of the room, and said I pushed him out of the way (I didn't, as much as I hate him I don't push people…I punch them…I'm joking) they totally believed him (he's like the perfect son, can't do anything wrong, urgh).

But I got him back, I kicked him in the leg and he fell backwards on his chair and choked on the carrot he was eating, that was the most funniest thing that happened this week, I laughed so much it hurt, but I was sent up here with no desert.

One thing I hate about Ace Merrill, is The Cobras, they are assholes, stupid little freaks, who have no time to do school work but have time to drink and smoke like a chimney all day, I hate them H A T E the whole lot of them (except Ace sometimes) They like my brother are also here to make my life a living hell.

Just last week one of them put a rotten egg in my locker for no apparent reason, I reckon it was Richard Chambers (I am not going to call him Eyeball he doesn't deserve it from me) he is the most arrogant, pig-headed, bastard I have ever met.

Ahh about a month ago I had a giant zit on the end of my nose and I get very conscious of zits when people talk to me (I think they look at it) well he came into the lesson (history) sat next to me (stupid teacher made us a stupid seating plan) he took one look at me and sang "Heather the red nose reindeer had a very shiny nose, etc" out loud the whole class heard and they laughed for about five minutes (to me it was ten hours) I think I even saw the teacher laugh (stupid teacher I hope he stays single for the rest of his life) why is the whole world against me?.

Okay that's enough for today I'm getting bored, I'm going to listen to some music.

Love from Mrs Heather Merrill

P.S. I've got "Heather the red nose reindeer stuck in my head" ahhh.

End Of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2: Detentions Suck

**1956 **

_Dear Diary_

I got fucking after school detention today it sucked ass, because one of the goddamn cobras was in it (Richard Chambers) with me, you want to know how I got that detention? Well all I did was skip school for a couple of hours because I didn't want to go into history you know why, and the fucking school truancy checker found me smoking behind a shed, this is how the conversation went (If you call it a conversation that is)

"Well well well look what the cat dragged in" the fucking thing told me in a disgusted voice (I don't know his name so I'll just call him..thing).

"Look what the wind blew in" I retorted (Yes I am a genius for giving great comebacks)

"I think you should put that cigarette away missy" Urgh the thing said, I hate him.

"I think you should cut your hair, but we don't always listen to people do we? By the way my name's not missy" I said in an un-amused tone (See I told you I was the queen of comebacks)

"I was willing to give you a warning but now just for your big mouth" the thing said "you have to suck my dick"……Just joking he didn't say that, eww he said "you have after school detention" (Great my big mouth got me in trouble)

"Great I'll be there" I said sarcastically, and started to walk away.

"You better be Heather Rose Grant otherwise it's Saturday detention for a month" The thing replied, oh shit he knows my name, just great I better go to it then, because I hate Saturday detention.

I'm kind of glad that I did go to the detention because me and Richard have made a kind of deal, here's how our conversation went (actually just call it a talk because Richard probably doesn't know what a conversation is)..

I was sitting there bored as hell, when someone sat next to me, you guessed it, it was Richard fucking Chambers, he looked at me.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed, he stopped looking at me and turned away.

"I think you know perfectly what I want, but you won't give it to me" He smirked (Is that all he thinks about..sex?)

"No tell me Richard?" I asked, while writing the initials of 'you know who' and my name.

"Don't fucking call me Richard okay?" He asked annoyed (Nope I'm still going to call him that).

"Okay Dick" I replied and smirked, he looked at the desk where I was writing me and my husbands initials, but I covered it up before he could see.

"What you writing Heather?" He asked (Don't know why but I got chills when he said my name, maybe a window was open)

"Nothing" I sighed, but it was to late he moved my arm away and saw the initials, and he burst out laughing, but stopped when the teacher said "shhh".

"You like Ace' he whispered (He sounded a bit pissed off maybe he likes Ace, Eww fagot Richard).

"No I like another person in our year with the same initials" I replied, good thinking Heather.

"Yeah like who?" He asked.

"Albert Michson" I said making up a name, Albert?

"There's no such person in our school Heather let alone in the world with that name" He replied shaking his head.

"How do you know you hardly come into school" I retorted angrily.

"That hurt Heather" He replied and looked away and then laughed "I still can't believe you like Ace"

"Why?" I asked getting defensive (Oh shit I admitted I liked Ace, to Richard of all people)

"Because he doesn't seem your type, he's to bad for you and you know it, besides you're a goody goody he'll never look at you" He sighed (If I was such a goody goody, which I'm not, I wouldn't be in detention would I?).

I don't know why I said this but I did "Well why don't you help me get him then?" I asked him (Good plan Heather. NOT)

He laughed and laughed and laughed "Okay then" He finally said (that surprised me, but I feel a 'but' coming) "But you have to help me with my History assignment, because I need a grade to get this job" He replied (That's easy I'm great at History).

"Deal?" I asked.

"Deal" He replied and we both shook hands (Eww I touched Richard Chambers hand, I need to wash it).

"So how we gonna do this?" I replied.

"Dunno" He shrugged "Meet me tomorrow at my locker and I'll take you to where we go"

"Okay" I replied (Great this means I have to hang out with him all the time, but at least it means I can see sexy Ace).

He leaned back on his chair and put his hands behind his head yawning a big yawn that annoyed me, he does it on purpose I think.

So great tomorrow I will be hanging out with the cobras, I'll get back to you on that, right now I'm gonna plan my outfit.

Love from Mrs. Ace Merrill

P.S. I hate Richard Chambers

**End Of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3: Fake Boyfriends Suck

**1956 **

_Dear Diary_

Today I met Richard and The Cobras plus The Bitches (The Lipsticks) as I like to call them, it was fucking torture all they talk about is make-up and boys, I hate all of The Bitches, Holly she is the most sly, cunning, evilest person ever, urgh I hate her (we might have the same kind of names because are names are plants, but I hate her), I'll tell you what happened..

"Hey you finally decided to show" Eyeball chuckled throwing his cigarette on the floor (I was 10 minutes late, big fucking deal)

"Yeah, so where we going?" I asked as he dragged me into a place I've never been before, for all I know he could not be taking me to The Cobras and he might rape me, never trust a Chambers kid I heard his brothers are real assholes.

"You'll see" He replied, I stopped, oh God he is going to do something to me "What?" He asked turning to me.

"What you up to Richard where are you taking me?" I asked nervously.

"Don't you trust me?" He asked, I shook my head and he sighed "To The Cobras you idiot and if you call me Richard in front of them the deal is off, you get me?"

"Yeah I get you" I replied, he started walking again and I followed him.

"Here we are" He smirked and walked to a car, which I think was his friend Vince's "Hey cock-knockers this is Heather" Great way to introduce someone, what an idiot.

"Hey" I smiled and they just grunted, I looked around to find Ace but I couldn't see him, Richard looked at me and he knew what I was thinking, he walked over to me and whispered in my ear.

"He usually comes here in about five minutes" I could feel his breath on me and it made the back of my neck hairs stand up (why does that keep happening?).

"Okay" I whispered back.

"Sit on the car" He replied dragging me over to the blue car.

We were waiting in silence for quite a while, there was only a few people talking, mostly it was Richard making a few 'cock-knocker' jokes which are not funny.

"… and he said 'what a cock-knocker'" Richard laughed finishing off his joke "Finally" He sighed, I turned to what he was looking at and saw the man of glory himself, Ace (do you know how may times I was mentally sighing? About 94 times)

"Hey mother fuckers" He said in a low drool-worthy voice, I smiled but my smile disappeared when I saw The Bitches a.k.a The Lipsticks, what the hell were they doing here?.

"Hey Ace this is Heather" Richard said pushing me forwards, and then the girls just sort of gathered around me all excited (I guess they don't see a lot of people much).

"Oh my God we should give you a make over" One of them giggled who I learned now that her name is Ellie, she's a boss person, a little bit weird but still boss.

"…..err" Is all I said.

"Elle you making her scared, obviously she doesn't want one of your make overs, she must of saw what you did to Janice Wheatly" The other one said she sounded English, maybe she was.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about her" Elle laughed.

"Will you girls just shut it, God it's like a make up club" Ace sighed _(**A/N: **lol the thing about the make up club is what my teacher says to me and my friends)_.

"Yeah this is not amusing" Holly said pushing passed us and making her way to a car.

Out of the blue "Aren't you guys to young to drive?" I asked (what? I wanted to know)

"You're never to young for anything" Ace replied raising his eyebrows (Is that a sex invite or what?).

"Hey so are you Eyeball's new girlfriend?" Holly asked annoyed, she probably wanted to get me away from Ace since he is the leader.

"You are so obvious Holl" Ace grinned (Holl? Oh my God he has a nickname for her).

"What do you mean obvious?" She asked (obvious that she loves Ace) I didn't expect what Ace said next.

"Obvious that you want Eyeball" He replied, I snorted out loud but no one heard me thank God.

"Why would I want Eyeball?" She asked, You don't want Richard because you want Ace.

Ace sighed (I love his sigh) "That's because Eyeball's the only one in this shit-hole that you've never gone out with"

"Us girls are always moving to another Cobra each week, and Eyeballs never gone out with any of us girls, why is that Eyeball?" Holly replied.

"Correction only you two do, I'm a one man's girl" Lucy replied, and Fuzzy coughed loudly which was obviously a fake cough "What? I am" She replied hitting Fuzzy on the arm.

"I didn't say anything" He replied, putting his hands up.

"Eyeball answer my question" Holly told him, yes Richard answer the question tell her that you like the same sex.

"That's because I don't like going out with Cobras girls, I like getting my own girls thank you" Richard replied.

"It's just a shame that you can't get your own girl" Ace laughed evilly (Ace never laughs a genuine laugh, I wonder why?)

"Actually I have, got my own girl" He replied smirking.

"Who?" Ace asked, not believing him I don't believe him to.

"Heather" He replied, what? Why the hell did he say that?

"I knew it" Holly said smugly.

"What? I'm not going out with Rich- I mean Eyeball" I protested, he grabbed my arm.

"Babe we should just tell them that we are going out" Richard laughed uneasily, if he calls me babe again I'm gonna seriously kick him in his private parts, what an asshole.

"Eww you two need to get a room" Elle said smirking and cracking her knuckles.

"Can I talk to you?" Richard said, he didn't wait for an answer because he pushed me away from them so they couldn't here.

"What are you playing at?" I shouted but then I lowered my voice "We have a deal remember?"

"I know, I wouldn't go out with you in real life anyway" He replied.

"So why did you say that?" I asked annoyed.

"The thing is with Ace, he always wants what he can't have" Richard sighed "Last year I had a girlfriend called Helen, we were pretty serious and then I found her with Ace, it turns out they were fucking each other for quite a while, dirty little skag she is, and I know for a fact that Ace would never of gone out with her if I didn't see her" He stopped and then carried on "He always does this even with the other cobras".

"What's this got to do with me?" I asked (I already knew Ace is an asshole, if he wants me to stop me going out with him he's gonna have to try better).

"If he knows we are going out, he'll definitely want you, then you get what you want and I do to" He replied "So are you gonna do it?" He asked.

"Fine I'll do it" I replied sulkily.

"Let's go back and act as if we're a couple" He smirked. Eww.

We did and it was horrible, the only good thing about that is he didn't kiss me and Ace looked at me differently for a change, there was more chatting but I can't be bothered to tell you because it was all small talk, well tomorrow The Lipsticks are coming over to my house to have fun, I've also got to give Richard his History book back so he can show his teacher he actually did some work.

I've got to go and kill my little brother.

Love From Heather (Richard Chambers fake girlfriend)

**End Of Chapter**


End file.
